


Not exactly subtle

by tarialdarion



Series: McDanno SmutBucks [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blatant abuse of washing machines, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Dirty Talk, Jock Straps, M/M, Rough Sex, SAVE THE ICE CREAM, Top Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: Prompt: McDanno bathroom sex. Maybe Steve fucks Danny on top of the washing machine... just sayin'





	Not exactly subtle

Steve heard the door slam closed and Danny calling through the house, “I’m back! Don’t worry, I can carry all of these heavy grocery bags by myself.” His sardonic tone had Steve grinning easily.

“I’m doing laundry, you ass.” He yelled back, listening to Danny’s grunt of exertion as he dropped the bags onto the counter.

“You’re lucky I’m strong and forgiving where chores are concerned.” Steve heard his voice come closer and a ball of nerves tightened in his gut. “Besides, it’s a first to hear you –“ His footsteps halted in the doorway to the laundry room. Steve refused to turn around from the washing machine, despite the butterflies rising quickly in his stomach. “Steve,  _fuck_.” Danny said with feeling.

Steve looked over his shoulder and his nerves were soothed by Danny’s hooded look and the way his breath had caught in his throat. “I just wanted to make sure I washed  _all_  the clothes,” he said, turning around and widening his eyes innocently. Danny’s gaze snapped up to meet his and his eyes narrowed.

“So you decided,” he stepped forward purposefully, rolling up his sleeves quickly as he talked, “to wear a fucking jockstrap.” Steve shrugged, a flush quickly rising to his cheeks.

“It was faster.”

“Sure, it was.” Danny moved closer until they were standing chest to chest, Steve’s naked torso pressing against the dark t-shirt Danny was wearing. He tilted his head up for a kiss and Steve obliged happily, shivering as Danny’s fingers slid along the straps at his hips. Steve pressed a leg between Danny’s legs and ground against his jean-covered erection. Danny broke away from the kiss, groaning low in his throat and Steve suddenly found himself pushed against the washing machine, bent over to expose his ass to Danny’s dark gaze.

His fingers glided down the smooth slope of Steve’s ass, digging in occasionally just to watch Steve buck from the stimulation. His hands grasped at the straps crisscrossing over Steve’s hips and he pulled one back to hear it snap sharply against Steve’s skin. Steve cried out at the feeling, shoulders shaking as he thrust backward against Danny, silently pleading for him to  _get on with it_.

Danny’s fingers finally slid between Steve’s cheeks, halting in surprise momentarily when he felt how exposed and slick Steve was already. “You slut,” he breathed, smirking at the chuckle that burst out of Steve, “you planned this, didn’t you?” Steve remained silent, which was answer enough. “Did you open yourself up thinking about me? Thinking about me coming home and bending you over the washing machine?” His fingers pressed inside Steve, sliding easily into his stretched hole.

“ _Fuck_.” Steve exhaled slowly, groaning at the feeling of Danny’s fingers opening him even further, pressing briefly against his prostate. “Don’t pretend like you didn’t know the second you walked in, Danny, you knew that I –  _Jesus_ , right there.”

Steve could feel the grin on Danny’s lips against the skin of his lower back until Danny dug his teeth in, eliciting a deep moan. “You’re not exactly subtle, babe.” Steve laughed breathlessly at the amusement clear in Danny’s voice. “You want me to fuck you?”

“ _Yes_.” Steve said, heartfelt. Danny huffed, his warm breath cascading across Steve’s skin and raising goosebumps.

“Aren’t we eager.”

“Danny, I have been waiting for you to come home for two hours now, I am about to burst, now please, for the love of God, just  _fuck me already_!” Steve’s voice was desperate, and he ground back against Danny’s hard cock, feeling his own erection strain against the tight fabric of the jock strap.

Danny hummed in acquiescence, pulling away briefly to push fumble at the button on his jeans, pushing them down along with his underwear and pressing back up against his partner. Steve moaned at the feeling of Danny’s hot cock sliding against his ass, leaving cool trails of precome in it’s wake.

He spread his legs, bending over farther against the washing machine and desperately hoping to feel Danny’s cock right –

“Fuck!” Steve’s voice rang out as Danny pushed into him in one smooth move, balls deep inside him before he could even take a breath.

“You’ve teased me and sassed me, you Neanderthal,” Danny warned, “don’t expect this to be soft and cuddly.”

“If I wanted soft and cuddly,” Steve rasped, “I wouldn’t be dating you.”

Danny pulled out and shoved back inside Steve roughly. “Liar.” He whispered, digging his teeth into the smooth skin of Steve’s shoulders and quickly fucking into him at a punishing pace. He keened at the feeling of Danny’s cock brushing against his prostate every so often, just enough to send sparks rushing through him but not enough to make him come. His sweat-slick hand slid off the side of the machine and he grabbed blindly, accidentally beginning a washing cycle in the machine. The noise of the water filling the machine mingled with Danny’s grunts and the sound of his balls smacking against Steve’s ass.

His cock rubbed against the cool metal of the washing machine with each thrust, pearly streaks of precome sliding down the white paint. Steve closed his eyes and moaned happily, gripping the edges of the machine tightly. Danny grabbed the fine hairs on the back of his neck and jerked backwards, Steve’s back arching beautifully from the angle. He suddenly realized that the whining sound he could barely hear over the washing machine beginning it’s rinsing cycle was coming from him and Danny’s low growl of swear words intermixed with Steve’s name sent a hot flush down to his dick that jumped against the washing machine.

The rinse cycle shuddered through the machine, sending pulses of vibration through Steve’s cock and he cried out, the stimulation edging him closer and closer to coming. Danny noticed the shiver and chuckled darkly.

“You like that feeling?” Steve could only nod and whine in response. “Is it rubbing your pretty cock so nicely?” Steve keened, unsure whether to press backwards into Danny’s thrusts or forwards against the slick, warm metal. “You gonna come, babe? Paint the washer with your come? Let me see how much you wanted this, wanted me to fuck you hard like this?”

Steve shouted and came, clenching down around Danny’s cock as the rush of pleasure threatened to overwhelm him. He heard Danny swear and his hips stuttered hard against Steve’s ass, but it barely registered through the blissful haze of his long-awaited orgasm. Danny groaned loudly, his grip on Steve’s hips tightening almost painfully as he shoved in hard and came deep inside Steve, falling forward on his back with exhaustion. They stayed in that position for a moment; the washing machine mixed with their panting breaths the only sound in the room until Steve shifted uncomfortably beneath Danny’s broad chest.

“Sorry, babe.” Danny said, sliding out of Steve with a slick sound that sent a shiver running through him. Steve pushed back from the machine and turned around, ignoring the trickle of come running down his thigh, and leaned down to press a firm, soft kiss against Danny’s lips. Danny kissed back eagerly, winding his arms around Steve’s waist and nipping at his bottom lip gently. They pulled back, contented smiles mirrored on each other’s faces, until Danny suddenly winced.

“Aw fuck.”

“You okay, Danny?”

Danny looked up and smiled at Steve’s concerned frown. “No, it’s just, I forgot to put the ice cream in the freezer.”

“Danny!” Steve looked scandalized and pushed past him quickly. “The ice cream’s going to be melted!”

Danny followed, buttoning up his jeans, disgruntled at Steve’s reaction. “If you hadn’t distracted me with your,” he waved a hand at Steve’s form, “this, then we wouldn’t have this problem!”

Steve placed the ice cream in the freezer hurriedly and then turned around, smiling languidly at his boyfriend. “My this?” He teased.

“Shut up, you putz.” Danny grumbled, pressing into Steve’s side against the counter and ignoring the grin on his partner’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
